Defibrillator
by SirCharlesSays
Summary: Rated M for nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Callie And Arizona

Defibrillator

Chapter One-

**C.P.O.V-** The sun was just peeking through the blinds, reflecting off my gorgeous girlfriends naked back and illuminating her silky blonde hair. Goosebumps ran up my arm as she lightly brushed my skin when she turned over to face me, her eyes still closed. Her mouth opened slightly, before she yawned quietly.

"Mm, Good morning Calliope," Arizona muffled sleepily.

I chuckled quietly to myself at the cuteness of my girlfriend, who was not a morning person. I stretched my arms out in front of me and entangled them around Arizona and pulled her against my body. Skin on skin cuddling made the morning so much easier to embrace. We had woken up before the alarm today and a shrill beeping sound made us both jump.

I rolled over and hit the snooze button; I was extremely annoyed that the alarm had woken me from my dream. I forced my eyes open and saw that Arizona wasn't next to me, and then I remembered she started work early today. Even though I knew she had to leave for work I was still mad at her, she was part of my morning schedule and today she wasn't here. I stretched and yawned when I pulled myself out of bed. I trudged into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Ugh, I could definitely use some more sleep. I turned the shower on hot and hopped in, I picked up Arizona's shampoo bottle and squirted some in my hand, her scent immediately relaxed me. As mush as I wanted to stay in the shower forever I knew Arizona would be pissed if she came home to no hot water, plus I would make myself late for work. I towel dried my hair quickly and changed into jeans and a shirt, I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door to find Mark waiting for me with coffee.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"I know, even the lesbians can't resist me, it's my irristable charm."

"Mark, shut up, really. Plus you know you only say stuff like that to make Arizona jealous. Not that I'm complaining, it leads to very dominant sex for me."

Mark smirked "Glad to be of service Torres. But as much as I'd like to stand here and talk about your sex life chief said he had a lot of surgeries for me today so I'd like to get to work."  
>Hearing mark say that almost had me in hysterics. Mark was never eager to get to work.<p>

"Yeah, right" I said as I headed down the hallway.

"Yeah, okay. There's this hot new nurse and I want to introduce myself."

"You mean take her to bed" I pressed the button to close the doors on the elevator.

"Ha, you caught me, she is amazingly hot I can't help it."

I had no response; I hopped into my car and turned the radio on, Foo fighters blasted loudly. The drive to work was over quickly, the fact that I got to see Arizona now had never left my mind.

**A.P.O.V-** The morning was dragging out slowly. Getting out of bed and leaving the gorgeous raven haired Latina across from me had been the worst part of my day so far. A girl with a hole in her heart had been admitted for surgery today, it was going to be stressful. Plus the chief had put Karev on my service to get rid of him; he was going to make my day annoying. None of the residents that had been on Bailey's service liked being in Peds, they saw it as a downgrade and walked around looking miserable all day. Not to mention, my girlfriend usually would have visited me by now, but she hadn't. Just as that thought had left my mind she burst in through the doors. I watched as she looked around the room, searching for me. I loved seeing her face light up whenever she saw me; it made me think of how lucky I was to have someone like her care for me. Callie walked over to me, her arms extended and I happily leaned into her embrace. I felt her lips lightly press against the top of my head.

"You've been using my shampoo," I noticed.

"Uhm, yeah. I missed you this morning."

I smiled; sometimes I just couldn't get over how adorable she really was. I leaned up to kiss her, when her pager went off.

"Oh crap, emergency, three car pile up I've got to go. I'll see you in the cafeteria later."

Callie was already halfway across the room. I was disappointed I hadn't even got my morning kiss. I stalked away to my patients angrily. Karev was already waiting in there for me.

"You don't need to be in here, go find a patient somewhere else."

I was about to give news that no parent ever wanted to hear.

"Mr. Philip, Mrs. Philip, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the surgery was unsuccessful, the tumor was too big to remove, we can't do anything more, she's too weak to try chemotherapy and if we tried another surgery the possibility that she would die on the table is most certain."

It was days like this when I wished I wasn't a surgeon.

"Dr. Robins, how long will she have left if we do nothing?"

"Around seven months at the most."

I watched as the parents looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, we'd like to take Cassey home."

"I'll sign the discharge papers and then you can take her home."

I hated watching the parents walking, smiling over to their child about to tell them that they weren't going to make it. I hated to see them forcing a smile on their face when they were going through the worst pain in the world.

**C.P.O.V-** The E.R was hectic. I had been given a patient that needed his leg reattaching, he had been on a bicycle when one of the cars in the pile up had hit him, he had been booked for an O.R, right now it looked like I wasn't going to see Arizona in the cafeteria, if I couldn't I would make it up to her later. But the surgery didn't take as long as planned as I had more support than needed through the whole process. I dumped my scrub cap and mask in the trash and made my way to the cafeteria. Arizona was sitting at a table with Teddy and Mark. I felt relieved, Arizona made the stress just melt away, her baby blue eyes made my heart flutter. I walked over to the table smiling.

"I got to re-attach a mans leg today, it was awesome"

"Well I get to do nothing, I have rounds all day today," Mark complained

"What about that hot nurse you were talking about?"

"She didn't fall for the Sloan charm," Mark said.

I heard Arizona laugh.

"Finally, someone who sees through the charming show you put on for everyone," Arizona was smirking she looked pleased.

"C'mon Barbie, give me a break. You love me really."

"I love you because I have to. You're my girlfriends best friend, getting along isn't optional."  
>I laughed, mark and Arizona did get along just fine really, and they just thought it was more fun this way.<p>

"Mm, alright you two. C'mon Ari I need a nap and your coming with me."  
>I grabbed Arizona's smooth hands and started walking out of the cafeteria.<p>

"Can I join?" Mark yelled.

"You are going to regret that comment later Mark Sloan," Arizona responded.

I walked faster; I wanted Arizona to myself even just for a little while. The on-call room was dark and April was sleeping in on of the beds.

"Hey! April. Out. Now."

April woke up and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hmm, I'm sleeping," she said as she turned over.

"Do not make me come over there and get you out of bed."

April looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, no it's fine. I was just leaving."

She got out of bed quickly and left the room. I locked the door; I would be pissed if anyone walked in.

"Someone missed me," Arizona said cheekily

"Shut up," I smiled and pushed her against the wall.

"You left me this morning," I said in between kisses. She tried to speak but I pressed my mouth against hers roughly, molding our lips together. My hands wandered to her face, holding it gently and one hand travelled to her waist, pulling her body against me. One of her hands lightly grazed my thigh. I gently nibbled her lip and led her to the bed.

"Sleep now, sex later?" I looked at her, awaiting her response.

She smiled and kissed my cheek lightly.

"I have a surgery now"  
>I grumbled and held her tighter.<p>

"No, you should stay and sleep."  
>She didn't argue. I snuggled into her chest, inhaling her completely unique smell that could only be Arizona and breathed out heavily. I slowly drifted off to sleep as she ran her hand up and down the length of my back over and over again. A little while later I felt her slide out, but I didn't mind, at least she had stayed for a little while.<p>

**A.P.O.V-** I regretted leaving Callie in bed alone. I wish I could have stayed with her longer. I loved feeling her arms wrapped around my body, keeping me safe. I would rather be in there than in surgery, this surgery was a risky repair. I headed to the O.R with Tara, not leaving her side while she was wheeled down. I know how scared children get and it's always better when they have someone with them. I scrubbed in while they put Tara to sleep and I couldn't help but think of brother, it made me sad some days but I didn't let it effect my work, and I certainly couldn't let it effect me now.

"Okay, put her on bypass so I can begin."

Avery put Tara on bypass and I begun the surgery. After four hours of working on her heart it was time to take her off bypass.

"Avery take her off bypass and restart her heart."

I watched Avery turn off the machine and use the defibrillator. He tried for a while but nothing happened. After watching I took over, I tried everything possible and I sighed, defeated. Losing a child in surgery was a horrible feeling, the feeling that you had let the child and her family down. I stated the time of death and walked out of surgery with a grim look on my face. Tara's parents were waiting for me just outside.

"How is she?" They asked with hope in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry, we did everything we could. We fixed the hole but we couldn't restart her heart, you can talk to Dr. Avery about taking care of her body."

I watched the mother burst into tears and the father hold her tightly. Today was just not a good day.

**C.P.O.V- **I walked out into the corridor and just saw a blonde head turn the corner. I walked after Arizona and found her lying down on the couch in the staffroom she looked wiped out. I walked cautiously and sat on the couch just by her feet and took her hand.

"Bad day sweetie?"

She sighed heavily.

"I lost a girl in surgery and I had to tell another girl's parents that she was going to die, it's been a long day."

"Well, I have the perfect remedy. How about we pick up some takeout and we take a bath together?"

Arizona smiled and stood up.

"I love you," she said as she leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips once.

"I love you too."

I led her into the hallway and outside into the cool air, it was raining tonight.

"Shall we run?"

"Too tired," she grumbled.

I scooped her up in my arms much to her protest and ran over to the car. I drove to the nearest Chinese takeout store and grabbed two boxes of rice and chicken. When we got back to the apartment I plated up the food and grabbed a blanket. By the time I was back from the closet Arizona was already on the couch waiting for me to join her. I sat on the couch and she turned, her back to me and sat in between my legs. We both ate dinner with little conversation; we were both tired and hungry. I finished before Arizona, so I jumped up and started to run a bath so she didn't have to wait. When I had just finished running the bath I heard her walk in. I pulled her in for a tight hug and she kissed my collarbone, leaving her lips to linger there for a while. I shivered and started to undress. I could feel Arizona watching me as I took off my top and then my pants, but she refused to let me take off my bra myself. She stepped towards me and curled her arm around my back, undoing my bra with a flick of her fingers; I got goose bumps when her cold hands brushed my skin. I watched her undress myself, not being able to look away from her amazing body.

**A.P.O.V-** I waited for Callie to get into the bath before me and followed her lead. My body relaxed immediately in the hot water, the bubbles wrapped around my body, covering my skin. I leaned back, feeling Callie's naked body pressed against mine, I rested my head on her chest and I felt her lean her cheek against the side of my head, her lips just touching the top of my ear. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the quiet patter of rain on the roof. I turned my head to reach her soft lips and I felt myself melt, her lips molded into mine so perfectly, she turned me around completely and pulled me against her body, I loved it when she took control. I entwined my legs with hers and pushed myself closer. I heard her sigh and she twisted her hands in the back of my hair. After a while the water started to get cold so we wrapped ourselves in towels and headed to the bedroom. I only slipped on flannel pajama pants and remained topless, Callie didn't seem to mind her eyes were locked on my body. She seemed to like my idea and got changed into some flannel pants herself. I climbed into bed and pulled Callie against my body, she could keep me warm. I turned her to face me and kissed her forehead, nose then lips. I cuddled her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie and Arizona

Defibrillator

Chapter Two-

**C.P.O.V-** I woke up before Arizona and I couldn't help but watch her sleep she looked so peaceful. I brushed my hand lightly across her cheek making her stir and grumble something that didn't make sense. I decided to get up and make us both breakfast to start our day off. I walked through the lounge and opened the blinds to see that the rain was still pouring down. I headed to the kitchen topless, I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing, there was just Arizona and I knew she wouldn't mind. I started making omelet's and coffee. I was about to go and wake Arizona but the door opened and my half naked girlfriend walked out.

"Something smells amazing."

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to wake up to breakfast."

She smiled at me; I knew she'd be happy with it. We ate and discussed what we could do for the day.

"I was thinking we could paint our room," Arizona suggested.

"I'd have to get Mark to help me move the furniture then."  
>"Okay, I'll go shower and get paint and you get Mark and move the furniture."<br>Arizona walked out of the room a short while later and I heard the shower turn on. I started the dishes and went and told Mark the plan, he was up for it. Arizona came out of the bathroom in just a towel and saw that Mark was standing next to me in the kitchen. He looked at her boobs.

"Mark, eyes up here."

I laughed, I knew Mark only did it to annoy her, plus that and she had amazing boobs.

"Well you two can wait to move the furniture, I'm getting changed."

"I don't mind," Mark winked.

Arizona glared at him; she made it too fun for him to pick on her. Shortly after she emerged from the room and headed out the door.

"You know Torres, you have one evil girlfriend."  
>"Maybe if you stopped picking on her she'd like you more."<p>

He didn't answer; he was too busy moving the bed.

"We'd probably get this done a lot faster if you weren't just sitting there," Mark complained.

I sighed and stood up. Arizona would prefer it if we were done by the time she got back. We shoved the bed against a different wall and moved all the other furniture into the lounge.

**A.P.O.V-** I walked into the apartment with a tin of paint, two paintbrushes and some overalls. I went into the bedroom and saw Callie and Mark laid down on the bed.

"Mark, disappear."  
>He didn't argue, he got off the bed and left the apartment. I smiled at Callie.<p>

"Here," I said as I handed her the overalls.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want you getting too dirty," I winked at her making her blush.

I put the sheets down on the floor and went out into the lounge to changed into some older clothes. Callie was stood with her back to me, but when she heard me come in she turned around to face me. The overalls hugged her curvy body perfectly, her curled raven hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, and her skin was a perfect olive colour. I looked at her face, her eyebrows were raised, watching me stare at her, her eyes were a perfect dark brown, seductive and her lips were full, perfectly smooth. I walked over to her and kissed her passionately and felt her smile into the kiss. I got changed quickly, much to Callie's entertainment, in front of her. We both picked up out paintbrushes and dipped it into the paint. We had fun painting the wall and it took most of the day. As I went to put my paintbrush down I felt something wet hit my face and Callie's laughter follow shortly after.

"Yeah, blues definitely your colour," she said in-between giggles.

"Calliope Torres," I said as I backed her into the corner, "You will regret that."

She smiled cheekily and I pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. I leaned in and she tried to kiss me, but before she could get close enough I moved away and left a line of blue paint across her face. She tried her best to look angrily ay me but she didn't last long and a smile broke across her face. After a while of laying there she walked across the room, grabbed the tin and tipped the remaining paint over my head. I glared at her until she apologized and then I hugged her, smothering her overalls in paint.

**C.P.O.V- **I stared at my girlfriend, she looked absolutely ridiculous covered in paint.

"Hey Ari," I snickered

"Mm?"

"You look like a smurf," she laughed along with me; she obviously found the fact that I got so entertained by her funny. Arizona started heading towards the bathroom.

"Can I join?" I would love to shower with her right now.

"Oh no, this is your punishment for tipping paint on me. You are not welcome in this shower."

I pouted, I regretted tipping paint on her now. It was getting late; I decided that we would have to sleep in the lounge tonight and I though I would surprise her by making a hut. Ridding myself of the dirty overalls I grabbed some sheets out of the cupboard and started pegging them up around the lounge. After I had finished I covered the floor with cushions and a duvet. I found fairy lights in the Christmas decorations and put them up around the outside of the hut and then turned off all the other lights. I picked up the phone and rang our favourite pizza place. I didn't bother trying to get into the shower with her; she would just kick me out. I changed into a t-shirt and underwear and waited for the pizza guy to come.

Arizona was still in the shower twenty minutes later. There was a loud rapping on the door and I went to collect the pizza when Arizona walked out.

"Sorry I took so long the paint wouldn't…" She stopped mid speech and stared at the glowing hut. I paid for the pizza, closed the door behind me and walked over to her. The smell of pizza wafted up to me and I inhaled the scent deeply. Freshly made pepperoni pizza was Arizona's and my favourite. She had made her way to the hut and was waiting for me with a big grin on her face.

"This is amazing," she said as she reached out for my hand.

I gladly took her hand and sat down next to her, covering us both with the soft duvet. I couldn't wait; I opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice. The pepperoni was hot and my stomach rumbled, waiting to be fed. I looked up while taking a bite to see Arizona doing the same thing. She smiled, showing her dimples. The pizza was quickly demolished and I discarded the box under the couch, not wanting to leave the warm blanket. Arizona shuffled over to me and nibbled my ear. I dove under the blanket and I felt warm arms wrap around me.

**A.P.O.V-** I loved cuddling with Callie, everything felt so safe and warm and right. We lay there all evening just talking to each other about family and experiences with past girlfriends. When I finally got sleepy, I turned off the fairy lights and the room was swallowed in darkness. I felt light breathing on my neck and I knew Callie had fallen asleep. I started drifting off into my thoughts. It was times like this, I loved times when it felt like nothing would ever change, I was hers and she was mine and that was always going to be good enough for me.


End file.
